Repo - Do You Even Lift?
Premium Deluxe Motorsport, Power Street, Pillbox Hill (start) Various |game = O |fail = The team runs out of lives. A wanted vehicle is destroyed. |for = Simeon Yetarian |unlockedby = Achieving Rank 1. |tod = 12:00 |protagonists = 1 to 4 players |todo = Find a Cargobob. Steal a target vehicle. Deliver the vehicle to the parking lot. |reward = JP +15 Cash and RP vary depending on difficulty and time spent. |target = 4 vehicles }} Do You Even Lift? is a Premium Deluxe Repo Work Mission featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Arena War update, released on May 2, 2019, during the Survival Week event. It is given to the players by Simeon Yetarian and is available from 1 to 4 players. Overview At the start of the mission, the players have to acquire a Cargobob helicopter. If they don't own one or can't find one themselves, Simeon will tell them there are two in Backlot City that can be stolen. Care must be taken when stealing these, as the players will receive a one-star wanted level and as there are security guards present, which will shoot at the players. There are also two Cargobobs at LSIA, near the easternmost entrance, one at Pier 400 in Elysian Island, one on the helipad atop the Central Los Santos Medical Center in Davis, one at the Vespucci Helipad in Puerto Del Sol, one atop the Weazel News Building in Little Seoul, one on the helipad atop the building just east of the Arcadius Business Center in Pillbox Hill, one atop the NOOSE Headquarters in Palomino Highlands, one at the Sandy Shores Airfield, one at McKenzie Field, and three in Fort Zancudo. After the players acquire one or more Cargobobs, they are tasked with stealing four vehicles and delivering them to the top of a multistorey car park in Pillbox Hill. The vehicle are marked A, B, C, and D on the map. The vehicles do not have to be flown all the way to the car park and can also be driven there; once they are airlifted out of the various driveways, it does not matter how they are delivered. Car A is either an XA-21 or an SC1. The XA-21 is located in the garage of a house on Sam Austin Drive, Richman. It must be driven out of the garage before it can be airlifted. The SC1 is parked in the driveway of a mansion on Americano Way, Richman. As it is right next to the tall mansion, it is dangerous to try to pick it up and it should instead be moved to a more suitable location before being airlifted. Car B is either an SC1 or 190z. The SC1 is located in the driveway of a house on Ace Jones Drive, Vinewood Hills. The 190z is also parked in Richman, in the driveway of a house just one street south of Ace Jones Drive. While it is possible to attach both car immediately, it is recommended that the vehicle is moved to a more appropriate location on the driveway before being airlifted. Car C is either a 190z or XA-21. The 190z is located in the driveway of a house on Mad Wayne Thunder Drive, Rockford Hills. It can be airlifted immediately, but the players can choose to move it to a more open location if they wish, as the area is surrounded by trees. The XA-21 is located in the driveway of a house to the east of Greenwich Place, Richman. Car D is always an SC1, but there are two possible locations. One is in the driveway of a house in Lake Vinewood Estates, Vinewood Hills. It must be driven from under a garage before it can be airlifted. The second location is in the driveway of a house on Hillcrest Avenue, Vinewood Hills. It is possible to airlift the vehicle immediately. Once all cars are delivered to the multistorey car park, the mission will be completed. Simeon's Texts Gallery Official Screenshot DoYouEvenLift-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Newswire promotional image. A high-resolution version of the in-game thumbnail. Video Walkthrough Navigation }}